Static Shock Meets The Element Team
by SailorYingYang
Summary: Virgil and Richie that get a chance to go to Tokyo but they meet up with some new team from Tokyo. Static/Original SailorMoon Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name's Virgil Hawkins.   
  
I live with my Dad, Robert Hawkins and my older sister, Sharon Hawkins.   
  
My mother died when I was little by a gang shooting.   
  
Me and my best friend, Richie Foley go to Dakota High School but that's just one part of my life.   
  
My other life that only myeslf and Richie know is that I am Static Shock, a bang baby that can control static so my alter ego is called Static Shock.   
  
Richie's alter ego name Gear since his powers are his brain and he's into all of that technological stuff.   
  
While me and Richie are in our history class learning about stupid things that happened in the past...a woman comes into our class with two peices of papers and two small sized books as smiles brightly at the papers and books as if they were made of gold.  
  
"Thank you Cindy," as my history teacher takes the papers and sets them on her desk.   
  
"Class, since summer vacation is coming up in a few days Dakota High School has chipped in enough money to allow two students the privalge to go to Tokyo, Japan and learn about everything about it. Then the two students are to write a three page paper on what they learned for extra credit that will count for part of your next years grade. Who wants to sign up for this once in a life time operunity?",says my teacher as she waits for any two students to raise their hands.  
  
Richie grabs my hand and raises my hand straight into the air as he does his own.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Foley and Mr. Hawkins. I'm glad to see that *some* of our students care enough about their education.",says Mr. Davis as she sents a deadly glare towards the other students.   
  
"Have your parents sign this permission slip and you will both need these books.",says Ms. Davis as we both nod.   
  
I put my permission slip and my small but extremely heavy book into my backpack and zip it closed.  
  
Afterschool..."Richie, I can't believe that you got me into going to Japan with you.",I say annoyed but Richie just starts reading his small book excitedly.  
  
'Bookworm.',I say to myself as I drag myself to the Hawkins household after saying bye to Richie.  
  
"Hello Virgil. How was school today?",says my Dad.  
  
"I got to go to Japan with Richie for my summer vacation. The school though of it and Richie voluntereed us both.",I say towards my Dad as he nods.  
  
I give him the permission slip and he signs it right away.  
  
I put back into my backpack and go up to my room.  
  
I throw my backpack on the floor and get out that heavy book.  
  
'I might as well. It's not like I have any homework or crimefighting to do.',I say as I open my backpack and get out that small book.  
  
I look at the cover as it reads in English: "Learning How To Speak Japanese. English-Japanese Guide".  
  
It has alot of squiggly lines on the left side and then the English translations on the right side.   
  
'This is *supposed* to help me learn Japanese?',I say angerily as I throw it on the floor.   
  
A few days later...Me and Richie pack our stuff as well as our alter ego suits in our suitcases.  
  
Our parents and my stupid sister sees us off as we board the airplane that will take us to our summer vacation destination.  
  
A few hours of sleeping on a plane can help you think about things in a better light.  
  
We are awakened to the jolt of the plane landing and some woman speaking in a strange language.  
  
"Come on Virg. This is our stop. We're supposed to go to the Juuban Hotel. Luckily it's across this really cool park called Juuban Park.",says Richie ethusicastically as I just nod and grab my backpack.  
  
We get off of our airplane and try to find the thing that has our suitcases unloaded.  
  
Tokyo's defiantly not like back at home.  
  
We find the baggage claim and get our suitcases.  
  
I guess I almost ran over this woman who's carrying her baby in her stomach stroller but luckily I swerved just in time but all of my suitcases are thrown onto the tile floor.  
  
The woman gets up and checks on her baby who is thankfully unharmed.  
  
The woman's friends come to her help and the males in the group come over towards me angerily.   
  
The woman says something in (probably Japanese) towards them as they walk back towards her and calm down a little.  
  
Richie helps me pick up my suitcases as the woman looks at me.  
  
"Are you both by chance Americans?",asks the woman in perfect English.  
  
I nod numbly as she smiles at me.  
  
Richie says some Japanese happily as he bows towards the group after he helped put my suitcases on it's cart.  
  
"Somebody has been studying a Japanese-English booklet.",says the woman as the baby coos cutely at Richie and me.  
  
"Yes, I have. My name is Richard Fowely but everyone calls me Richie for short. This is my friend, Virgil Hawkins. He's the one that almost ran you over, ma'm.",says Richie as the woman nods firmly.  
  
"Hello Richie and Virgil. My name is Sarah Star and these are my friends, my boyfriend and our baby, Rhiannon.",says Sarah as she points to the people in her group and then to Rhiannon.  
  
"Excuse me but do you know how to get out of this airport? We need to get to Juuban Hotel.",I say as Sarah nods happily.  
  
"Yes, we have some friends that live in that area. We'll take you after we welcome our friends at their gate, Virgil.",says Sarah as we follow the group to where their friends are supposed to be at.  
  
A few minutes of waiting and we see a blonde haired teenage guy and his girlfriend with medium sea green hair come out of the boarding area.  
  
Sarah goes up and hugs the both of them happily.  
  
They all talk in Japanese excitedly as the male and the female teenagers come up to us.  
  
"So Sarah tells us that you were the one that ran her over?",says the male in English with a thick Japanese accent as he cracks his knuckles slightly.  
  
"No harm was done.",I say bravely as Sarah starts laughing now.  
  
"Don't mind, Haruka. She's always like that.",says the teenage girl as I nod.  
  
"But you look like a girl?!",says Richie loudly as Haruka glares at him.  
  
"I am told by Sarah that American girls that dress like boys are called tom boys. I see no problem with that.",says Haruka annoyed.  
  
"Sorry it's just that you surprised me. I thought that you were a guy and she was your girlfriend.",says Richie as Haruka nods.  
  
"She is my girlfriend but I am very much a girl.",says Haruka calmly as she puts her hand around the green haired girl's waist.  
  
Sarah puts her hands together and sighs romantically.   
  
"Sometimes Sarah I wonder about your sexuality.",mutters Haruka playfully as Sarah punches her friend lightly in the arm.  
  
"Very funny, Haruka.",says Sarah sarcastically as Haruka bows towards her.  
  
"Shall we?",asks the green haired girl as Sarah nods happily.  
  
We get into a large taxi that takes us to the Mugen Apartments and we drop off Haruka and her girlfriend.   
  
Then the taxi takes us to the Juuban Hotel where we see the Juuban Park that has a large lake in the middle of it.   
  
The taxi drops us off as we thank Sarah and her friends for the lift to our hotel.  
  
As the taxi drives off me and Richie put our suitcases up to our room.   
  
I unlock the door and pile our suitcases into the floor of the closet.  
  
I look around our large room that has two large beds on each side.  
  
It has a large TV with a VCR, DVD player and a small radio/alarm clock that sits in between our only bedside table.  
  
There's a large patio and a table with four patio chairs that overlooks the Juuban Park.  
  
Both of us instantly go back to sleep when we hear something about a youma or whatever.  
  
Richie gets his Gear outfit on as he tells me that it means monster in English.  
  
I quickly get my Static Shock suit on as we both fly towards the scream of monster came from.  
  
We see a group of men and women wearing strange outfits fighting 3 monsters at once.  
  
Out of the way are another group of figures that are holding what looks like Sarah's baby protectively.  
  
I throw a Shock bomb at the group of figures as they scatter.  
  
Gear makes his robot grab Rhiannon and then brings her over to him.  
  
One of the mysterious figures calls to a senshi as she stops fighting the monster and points her staff directly to Gear's throat.  
  
She says something very angrily towards Gear as he makes his backpack pin her to a tree.  
  
Her male partner and two of the mysterious group break Gear's backpack and then frees the woman with the staff.  
  
She runs up to Gear very fast and is about to hit him over the head with her staff but I grab her staff out of the way with my powers.   
  
  
  
She looks shocked but only for a second as she grabs Rhiannon protectively and then kicks Gear hard in the stomach.  
  
She then comes after me once she hands Rhiannon back to the non-fighting group.  
  
She lunges at me and grabs her staff.  
  
Her male partner grabs my hands behind my back hard.  
  
It feels as if my wrists could break under his pressure but then he releases his grip after his female partner gets her staff back.  
  
The group of male and females finish off the three monsters easily as the woman with the staff must be their leader.  
  
The woman with the staff glares at me and Gear angerily as she says something towards us.  
  
"She says that we shouldn't interfer in their business, Static.",says Gear as he translates for me.  
  
She gets Rhiannon back from the woman with the dragon looking face and glares at both of us that could make anyone's blood run cold.  
  
She hisses something towards Gear and then me and hugs Rhiannon protectively.  
  
"She told me that if I ever tried to take her baby away from her or her friends again that she'd...",says Gear as he tries to translate what she said but then stops suddenly.   
  
"What? What did she say, Gear?",I ask my best friend in the world.  
  
"She said that she'd kill me without a second thought. She told you not to take her staff again or she'd let her partner here do what he was going to do if he held on any longer. Whatever that means. Come on they obvisely finished off those monsters without our help.",says Gear quietly as I glare at their leader angerily.  
  
"I'm not going let some woman with a baby threaten me!",I yell at them angerily as her male partner looks like he's going to come towards me to do some major damage but she stops him.  
  
After that they turn into different colors and then they all disappear quickly.  
  
Gear grabs his broken backpack robot and we fly back to our hotel room balcony.  
  
After we take off our suits and put them away Richie tries to fix his robot but is having trouble with some of the wires are broken.  
  
We go out of our hotel and try to look for the correct wires to fix it.   
  
We happen to go to compter shop that sells the same wires as Richie pays for them with the school's Japanese money that they gave each of us before our last day at school.  
  
Richie still gets some yen back as we walk back to our hotel.  
  
At our hotel... He repairs his robot backpack as it is good as new.   
  
We both finally go to sleep as I wake up from a deep sleep to find the leader of that group in our room looking through our things.  
  
"What are you doing in our stuff?",I ask her angerily as she looks at me and rolls her eyes annoyedly.  
  
She continues looking at my stuff until she finds my alter ego suit.  
  
"Richie, wake up. That leader is here and she's taking our suits.",I say angerily as Richie wakes up.  
  
I grab our alarm clock and hit her over the head with it.  
  
She falls down instantly as I put our now seriously dented alarm clock under the bed.  
  
"Smooth move, Virg. You killed that leader girl.",whispers Richie.  
  
"I didn't kill her, Rich. I just knocked her out. I didn't want her telling her little friends about who we are or her getting away with taking both of our suits so that we can't help the people here.",I say annoyedly as he shakes his head.   
  
"Fine but what are we going to do about her now? What if her friends come looking for her? They'll be pretty ticked off that we kidnapped their leader.",says Richie as we get Richie's robot to keep an eye on her.  
  
It ties her up tightly and is gaurding her from hurting us.  
  
We go back to sleep and wake up on our own....for once.  
  
I open my eyes and notice that the leader is starting to open her eyes now.  
  
"What's your name?",I ask her quietly as she lets her eyes focus to the light.  
  
I ask her again the same question as she says something that sounds like a very fast Sailor Dragon.  
  
"Why were you after our suits?",I ask her as I quickly grab my translation book.  
  
She says something that sounds like she wanted to see if their was any magic in it.  
  
I laugh at that.  
  
"Magic isn't real.",I tell her in Japanese as she glares at me dangerously.   
  
A strange symbol glows a bright multicolored dragon in between her eyebrows.   
  
  
  
"Magic is everywhere.",hisses Sailor Dragon angerily in Japanese.  
  
"What's that in between your eyebrows?",I ask her while looking through my translation book.  
  
"It's my third eye, baka.",says Sailor Dragon annoyed.  
  
"Gross, you have a third eye! But why isn't like the rest of your eyes, Sailor Dragon?",I say as she shakes her head towards me.  
  
"It's...never mind. You wouldn't understand anyways. Let me go right, NOW!",says SailorDragon as her symbol glows brighter this time.  
  
"Virg, turn off that light.",mumbles Richie as Sailor Dragon smiles smugily at him.  
  
Suddenly he is lifted out of his bed and he is thrown against the wall.  
  
Richie screams like a girl as Sailor Dragon laughes happily.  
  
Then the shower turns on by itself and some of the water ends up spraying him at full blast so now he is drenched from head to toe.  
  
She laughes harder now as Richie falls down on towards his bed with a loud thud.  
  
Richie gets up now and glares at Sailor Dragon dangerously.  
  
"I'm not afraid of some little boy.",says Sailor Dragon annoyed as she turns her head away from him.  
  
"So was that some of your magic?",I ask her smugily as she raises one of her eyebrows towards me.  
  
"No, it's a part of my senshi powers.",says Sailor Dragon annoyed as a bunch of lights appear in front of Sailor Dragon.  
  
When the lights die down myself and Richie are face-to-face to Sailor Dragon's entire team.  
  
So I guess that bright light was actually a distress signal that she sent to her team.  
  
The male in blue uses his sword to cut Sailor Dragon free as he nods towards her.  
  
"Dragon-chan, are you okay?",asks a yellow girl that looks like a human butterfly but with light green short haircut concerned.   
  
  
  
"Hai, Butterfly-chan. Oh I almost forgot.",says Sailor Dragon as she waves her hand and both of our uniforms appear in her hand.  
  
She stares at them for a few seconds and then frowns.  
  
"Just foolish human powers. Figures. Come on minna-chan.",says Sailor Dragon as they disappear in a bunch of bright lights.  
  
After they disappear our uniforms lay on the floor next to me as Richie dries himself off once they are gone.   
  
Richie ends up going to sleep but I can't go to sleep.  
  
I put my uniform on and head out to check out Tokyo alone for a night patrol.  
  
I see a woman that's walking alone and a large guy wearing a ski mask grabs her purse as he pushes her to the ground.  
  
She says something that is probably the equivalent to robber so I catch after the guy wearing the ski mask.  
  
Suddenly he stops when he sees Sailor Dragon standing there looking seriously pissed off.  
  
She says something in Japanese and the guy throws the stolen purse down on the cement.  
  
He tries to run away but then Sailor Dragon throws her staff in between his legs as he trips.  
  
He falls flat on his face and Sailor Dragon lifts him in the air but alot higher then she did Richie.  
  
The man says a prayer outloud but she doesn't let him go.  
  
"He wants to be let down. You've done your job of scaring him.",I say but she doesn't even look at me.  
  
She lets him go but not before she puts him in a bubble where he just sits there.  
  
I grab out my booklet and try to communicate with her.  
  
I repeat my question but this time in Japanese and this time she looks at me.  
  
"Don't interfer with how I handle things here, Static-san. The people here are more likely to carry guns or knives with them at night. There are two kinds of monsters. The ones that come out in the day and the ones at night.",says SailorDragon annoyed.  
  
"Why are you so cold towards me and Gear? Why did you want our uniforms so badly?",I ask her trying to remain calm.  
  
"I am very territorial when I go out and fight. You seemed like you came here by chance and I wanted to know if it wasn't because our enemies lead you both here. Obvisely the Fates weren't involved this time.",says SailorDragon as we hear a gun shot coming from inside the bubble.  
  
I duck out of instinct but SailorDragon just stands there glaring at the robber who looks very embaressed for not trusting in her abilities.  
  
I'm very impressed that the bullet didn't hit her or at least go through the bubble that she made.  
  
"That was pretty impressive how the bubble that you made didn't let the robber's bullet go through it.",I say impressed as SailorDragon just nods.  
  
She holds out her hand as the robber's gun appears in it along with a few small daggers.  
  
Then the bubble disappears as the robber runs away scared.  
  
"These are a nuisance.",mutters Sailor Dragon as a woman that's a little bit younger then her appears next to her.  
  
"Need ssssome help, Dragon-chan?",asks the other senshi but this one is dressed in red and black.  
  
"No, I'm fine Snake-chan. Where are the others at?",says SailorDragon calmly as the weapons are melted together and packed into a small metal shaped ball.  
  
She then blows on it as it cools down and throws it into a recycling bin marked for metals only.  
  
"They are assssleep assss sssshould you be.",hisses SailorSnake as SailorDragon nods.  
  
"In a minute, Snake-chan. I have to deal with Static-san.",says SailorDragon as SailorSnake hisses   
  
"Sssstatic-sssan? Where'sss your partner sssso we can finish you both off for kidnapping Dragon-chan.",hisses SailorSnake as her snake-like tongue flickers rapidly.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Snake-chan. Besides he's an American and we wouldn't want international problems between us and them.",says SailorDragon calmly as SailorSnake shakes her head.  
  
"Sssso? You are becoming too ssssoft, Dragon-chan.",hisses SailorSnake as SailorDragon shakes her head annoyedly.  
  
"Hai, but it's better then using our powers to corrupt our way of thinking.",says SailorDragon calmly.  
  
"You mean for evil, SailorDragon-san?",I ask her as both senshis glare at me dangerously.  
  
"No, I don't believe in evil. The person using the power for only hurting people are.",snaps SailorDragon as I glare at her.  
  
She had no right to snap at me.   
  
I just asked her a normal question.  
  
"Then what do you believe in, SailorDragon-san? Do you think that me and Gear are 'evil' because we invaded your territory?",I ask her angerily in English as SailorDragon's eyes change from their normally blue-green color to a purple color and her third eye appears on her forhead glowing brightly.  
  
"You have no right to say that to me, Static.",hisses SailorDragon in perfect English as she takes her staff in her hand and slams it hard into the concrete.  
  
When she lifts up her staff it had created a huge hole at least two feet deep.  
  
Her eyes change back to their normal color and her third eye fades away quickly after she calms down.  
  
"You can speak English, SailorDragon?!",I ask her surprised as she looks at me with a weird look.  
  
"Damnit, I hate it when I blow my cover so easily.",curses SailorDragon as she sighs inwardly.  
  
Boy, this would do alot better then having to look through my booklet for what she says continually.  
  
"I can't wait to tell Gear that you can speak English.",I say happily as SailorSnake mutters baka towards me.  
  
"What did you just call me, SailorSnake?",I ask her angerily.  
  
"She called you an idiot, Static.",says SailorDragon annoyed.  
  
"Aw come on, Dragon-chan can't I just give Static-san a little warning?",asks SailorSnake as SailorDragon shakes her head.  
  
"No, you can't give him a hot foot.",says SailorDragon in English as I let my powers to the maxium just in case SailorSnake tries anything.  
  
"Did the others feel my energy too, Snake-chan?",asks Sailor Dragon as SailorSnake nods firmly.  
  
"Hai and they should be here any minute to check on you.",says SailorSnake as the rest of the team appears next to SailorSnake.  
  
"What did this baka say to you, Dragon-chan?",asks SailorDragon's partner as he glares at me dangerously.  
  
"He asked me what I believe in, DragonKnight-chan. Where's Rhi-chan at?",says SailorDragon worried.  
  
Then I hear Gear coming towards me.  
  
Oh great he looks really ticked off from what SailorDragon did to him.  
  
"Gear, don't say anything stupid. SailorDragon can speak...",I say but Gear cuts me off.   
  
"Yeah this stupid senshi completely soaked me with water and then threw me up to the ceiling. She needs to pay for what she did to me.",says Gear angerily as SailorDragon smiles at him smugily.  
  
"You did that, Dragon-chan?",asks SailorButterfly curiously as SailorDragon nods happily.  
  
"Go get that senshi that messed with you, backpack.",says Gear as his robot backpack tries to attack SailorDragon but her palm suddenly glows alot of different colors.  
  
"Elements, destroy this robot backpack.",whispers SailorDragon in English as she puts her hand on the robot.  
  
It instantly turns off but not before it starts to have smoke come from the inside.  
  
"Backpack! What did she do to you?",says Gear surprised as SailorDragon glares at him deadly.  
  
"Try that crap on me again and you'll wish that you were never born.",hisses SailorDragon in English.  
  
Gear just looks at her like she has grown two heads.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!",yells Gear as he is about to punch her in the face but I pull him back with my bang baby powers.  
  
"Let me go. She ruined my robot, Static!",says Gear annoyed as he tries to get free.  
  
"I didn't ruin your stupid robot. I can bring it back but I don't feel like doing any good to a brat.",says SailorDragon as Gear's jaw drops almost to the floor.  
  
"Static, she can talk English and she called me a brat.",says Gear shocked as SailorDragon rolls her eyes annoyedly.  
  
"So what are you guys? Are you bang babies too?",I ask curiously hoping to get SailorDragon in a talkative mood.  
  
"Me and my female friends are called senshi which means in Japanese female warriors and the my male friends are called knights. What is a bang baby?",says SailorDragon calmly.  
  
"Remember, Dragon? There like us but they have different powers. We saw them on the international channel.",says SailorButterfly as SailorDragon nods.  
  
"Yeah, I remember now.",says SailorDragon.  
  
"So who's Rhi-chan? Is that your little cousin?",asks Gear as SailorDragon and DragonKnight glare at him.  
  
"Why would you ask such a question like that, Gear?",asks SailorDragon causiously.  
  
"She is none of your concern.",warns DragonKnight.  
  
"We just want to know a little bit about your team.",I say calmly as Gear gets what I'm getting at.  
  
"I don't like how this is going. Let's g....",says SailorDragon but she stops in mid sentence as her ears perk up slightly.  
  
"Inners? Outers?",asks a blue senshi with a mermaid type tail concerned.  
  
"Rhi-chan's in trouble.",says SailorDragon as she looks like she's about to cry.  
  
"We're coming with you.",I say surprising even myself.  
  
"No, we don't just let outsiders...",says SailorSnake's partner angerily but SailorDragon stops him.  
  
"He's got a good heart, SnakeKnight-chan. Hold on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride.",says SailorDragon as she let's us hold onto her staff.  
  
I grab onto it for dear life as Gear holds my hand.  
  
I see a circle of different colored lights surround us.  
  
I close my eyes just for second because of the brightness and then when I open my eyes I see that we aren't in Tokyo but in a whole different area all together.  
  
"Where are we?",I ask SailorDragon quietly.  
  
"We aren't on Earth anymore. You are about to meet our enemy, Demando-sama.",says SailorDragon quietly as I have to strain my ears just to hear her.  
  
"Prince Demando?",I ask as SailorDragon grips onto her staff tightly.  
  
I instantly let go of her staff as does Gear.  
  
I could actually feel heat coming from her staff but it didn't burn my hand.  
  
"Well well if it isn't the Element team. I see you have brought some new recruits with you, SailorDragon-san.",says a man with long white hair.  
  
He is wearing a royal looking outfit complete with a black cape but the strangest thing about him is on his forhead.  
  
It's an upside down black cresent moon.  
  
I get this funny feeling that I shouldn't like him at all.  
  
"Where's Rhi-chan, Demando-baka? If you've hurt her...",hisses SailorDragon as a cute brown haired toddler appears in a black incased bubble.  
  
She's crying loudly and she has the same symbol as SailorDragon does.  
  
They look almost identical...could that be her daughter?  
  
Sarah Star said that her daughter's name was Rhiannon so Rhi-chan must be their daughter's nickname and then that would mean that Sarah Star and SailorDragon are the same person!  
  
Gear picked up on that too and he looks really embarressed that he tried to pick a fight with her now.  
  
Then Prince Demando smiles at SailorDragon as she is now on the verge of tearing him limb from limb and I wouldn't blame her if she did.  
  
DragonKnight holds her back but I can tell just by the expression on his face that he wants to kill him just as badly as his girlfriend.  
  
"Now now it's not going to help, your precious daughter, if you keep on giving me those angry looks SailorDragon-san you'll never get her back that way.",says Prince Demando calmly as he touches the bubble and Rhiannon is freed.  
  
He holds onto her and strokes her cheek as she stops crying but she looks up at him confused.  
  
Then she bites down hard on his finger and he throws her down angerily.  
  
SailorDragon catches her daughter easily and then she runs back to her teammates now that she has hold of her daughter.  
  
SailorDragon looks over Rhiannon carefully and doesn't notice any scratches on her.  
  
She glares at both me and Gear causiously as she notices relief on our faces.  
  
She ignores us and hugs her daughter happily.  
  
"My kawaii chibi Rhi-chan.",murmers SailorDragon lovingly as Rhiannon coos cutely and snuggles up to her mother's face happily.  
  
Then she notices everyone smiling at her and she glares at all of us.  
  
She blushes embarressedly and then collects herself to her usual cold angry appearance.  
  
"Let's get out of here.",says SailorDragon calmly as Prince Demando tries to grab Rhiannon out of her hands but she has a death grip on her daughter.  
  
"Don't *even* think about it Demando-baka.",hisses SailorDragon as her hand glows a bright multi-color and Prince Demando screams in pain.  
  
He cluches onto his burnt hand as SailorDragon points her staff up against his throat.  
  
He's gasping for breathe as she pushes her staff harder on his throat.  
  
"Dragon-chan, let him go. He's had enough.",says the blue mermaid looking senshi worried but SailorDragon doesn't let her staff ease up on Prince Demando's throat just yet.  
  
She quickly lets her staff off of his throat and then hits him hard on his moon shaped symbol.  
  
He falls on the floor totally unconsis.  
  
Me and Gear hold onto SailorDragon's staff as we are teleported to the same place we were before we went to see Prince Demando, their enemy.  
  
SailorDragon hands Rhiannon to her boyfriend as her staff disappears instantly.  
  
We both slowly back away from her for our own safety reasons.  
  
Then she starts punching a tree until her knuckles are bloody.  
  
She starts kicking the tree as it falls down until it falls to the ground.  
  
Once the tree is down on the ground...SailorDragon sits down next to the fallen tree and it is back to where it was.  
  
She touches her bloody knuckles as they are back to normal.  
  
She sits down next to the tree and breathes in slowly.  
  
"I don't like having this much energy inside of me.",says SailorDragon more to herself then to anyone else.  
  
"There are better ways of dealing with your anger then beating up a tree.",says Gear as SailorDragon shakes her head slightly.  
  
"The tree let me take out my frustration, Gear. I'm not some reckless senshi that does things for herself.",says SailorDragon sleepily. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you a tree hugger, SailorDragon?",asks Gear sarcastically as SnakeKnight pulls out his sword.  
  
He points it towards Gear's throat.  
  
"I don't care if you're an ally to us but I won't allow smart ass remarks towards SailorDragon like that when she's saved all of our asses, Gear.",says SnakeKnight as puts his sword back in it's holder once he notices that Gear's totally scared.  
  
SailorDragon starts snoring lightly as she instantly falls asleep.  
  
Her dragon-like tail moves on the ground sluggishly while she sleeps.  
  
DragonKnight glares at me warningly as I stop looking at his girlfriend.  
  
SnakeKnight looks at DragonKnight as he nods towards him.  
  
"She may be rough around the edges but she has a good heart. She cares deeply for her friends and her daughter.",says SnakeKnight as SailorSnake sighs deeply.  
  
"She has great ideas about her life after she stops being a senshi.",says SailorButterfly excitedly.  
  
"Like what?",I ask curiously as to what she wants to be after she stops being a senshi.  
  
"SailorMermaid-chan, what does she want to be again? I forgot. There are alot of them.",says SailorButterfly bubbly as the blue senshi with the fish tail smiles at the youngest senshi.  
  
"She wants me work with children mostly. She loves working with computers, painting, drawing pictures and writing stories.",says SailorMermaid.  
  
"So how did you all get to know, SailorDragon?",I ask since Gear has been scared out of his wits by SnakeKnight.  
  
"I've been her friend since childhood.",says SailorMermaid.  
  
"I found her and SailorSnake all by myself.",says SailorButterfly proudly.  
  
"Yes, I remember that day. You proclaimed that the wind sent you to us.",says SailorSnake bitterly as ButterflyKnight glares at her.  
  
"So? It did, SailorSnake.",says SailorButterfly angerily as SailorSnake smiles at the senshi slyly.  
  
"Remember the boy's bathroom incident, SailorButterfly?",asks SailorSnake as SailorButterfly blushes brightly and stops annoying SailorSnake.  
  
Then a woman that looks like human dragon appears next to DragonKnight and picks up SailorDragon and Rhiannon easily.  
  
Then she disappears with the dragon senshi and her daughter.  
  
"Who was that?",I ask.  
  
"Macha. She's...",says SailorButterfly but SailorEarth glares at her.  
  
"What's with all of the secrets, senshis?",asks Gear now that he's got his second wind back.  
  
"None of your business.",says SailorMermaid cooly.  
  
"What are you afraid of what your leader, SailorDragon, will do to you when she finds out that you spilled the beans?",asks Gear sarcastically.  
  
"No, but I'd be afraid of what she does when we tell her what you said to us, Gear-baka.",says SailorEarth angerily in Japanese.  
  
"Tattle tales.",mutters Gear as SnakeKnight, MermaidKnight and DragonKnight surround Gear.  
  
"Come on it's going to be dawn. We'll have SailorDragon deal with him when she wakes up.",says SailorMermaid as they nod together and teleport to unknown destination.  
  
"Come on Richie. We need some sleep too.",I say as Gear nods.  
  
We fly over towards our hotel room and change out of our uniforms then change back into our pajamas.  
  
I crawl into bed and fall fast asleep.  
  
When I wake up I see SailorDragon dressed up in her usual senshi outfit.  
  
"Your friend's an idiot, Static-san. My friends are very loyal to me as I have heard by SailorMermaid.",says SailorDragon as Richie wakes up and glares at her.  
  
"What are you doing here, SailorDragon? Get out of our hotel room or I'll...",says Richie angerily as SailorDragon smirks at him.  
  
"Or you'll sick your broken down robot on me?",asks SailorDragon sarcastically as I turn on the bedside table light on my side.  
  
I adjust my eyes to the instant brightness of the lamp's glare.  
  
"You're the one who broke it in the first place!",shouts Richie as SailorDragon covers her eyes with her hands.  
  
"Jeez, do you mind not yelling so loud? I want to be able to hear before I die.",says SailorDragon as she removes her hands from her ears and then checks to see if they are okay.  
  
"What do you mean before you die?",asks Richie now concerned about her.  
  
"Yeah that's what usual happens in the end. Nobody in my team has ever had the chance to pass down their powers to their children.",says SailorDragon surprisingly calm.  
  
"So is that why you had Rhiannon born so you could pass down your powers before you die?",I ask surprised as she glares at me dangerously.  
  
"No, she has died before as an unborn child and was reborn as to be my daughter now. When she was reborn it wasn't exactly planned but never the less accepted by all of us as how it should be.",says SailorDragon as she folds her red dragon like wings slightly so that they could relax.  
  
"Okay now you're seriously confusing me.",I say very confused as she smiles at me slightly.  
  
"Yeah it is one big confusing story but the others wouldn't approve if I told it to anyone without their approvable first.",says SailorDragon as a bright flash of multi colored lights flood our hotel room and the rest of her team appears.  
  
"Why should we allow these 'outsiders' to know 'our' story? What if they tell a news reporter from the States or from here?",asks SailorEarth annoyed as she crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"Because they have a right to know the truth about us before this ends up being a huge war. They won't tell anyone. Besides if we tell our story then they can tell us theirs.",says SailorDragon.  
  
"How can we be sure that they won't say anything?",asks SailorButterfly curiously.  
  
"Because if they do then we can show everyone what they look like without their outfits on and then some family member is bound to recongize them...",says SailorDragon calmly as SailorSnake smiles smugily showing off her snakelike features.  
  
"So you're going to blackmail us? But you don't have the proof so it won't work now.",says Richie sarcastically as SailorDragon starts to smile like the cat from Alice In Wonderland.  
  
"You 'obvisely' haven't heard of my reputation. Here's a little morale for both of you, don't try to think that you have outwitted me because I look different from your average moralely sound superheroine, Gear and Static Shock. I have many different ways of getting what I want.",says SailorDragon as two pictures appear in her hand.  
  
She hands them to each of us as my mouth feels like it could fall to the floor.  
  
There in front of me are two side photos.  
  
One of myself in my civie clothes and the next in the same pose but with my Static Shock outfit on.  
  
Richie tries to rip it up but it won't tear.  
  
Then the picture of both alter egos of myself reappear in SailorDragon's hand as does Richie's picture.   
  
"Nobody will believe that these are us.",says Richie trying to laugh it off as some kind of practical joke.  
  
"Maybe not but everywhere are there friends or your worst enemies that could prove that there is a likeness to the photos. Everyone has enemies and allies in their lives.",says SailorDragon in a very serious voice.  
  
"I take it that you're talking from experience, SailorDragon?",I ask in an equally serious tone as SailorDragon nods firmly.  
  
"Damnit, SsssailorDragon! You almost had him their and then you blew it. What aren't you more like me and Ssssnake Knight?",hisses SailorSnake angerily.  
  
"Don't try to act all cocky now just because they are here. You should know my reasons by now.",says SailorDragon.  
  
"Don't tell me. It's because you want to go to a different part of the States and chill at some stranger's house. Am I right?",says SailorMermaid as SailorDragon nods happily.  
  
"You are hopeless, SailorDragon.",says DragonKnight as SailorDragon shrugs and ignores her partner's comment.  
  
"So tell us more about how you became a senshi.",says Richie as SailorDragon looks at him with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.  
  
"Why do you want to know that?",asks SailorDragon causiously as she bristles slightly.  
  
"He's just the curious type, Dragon-chan.",says SailorButterfly in a serious voice as SailorDragon sighs slightly and looks up at the sky.  
  
"Argito Butterfly-chan for telling me that. I was about to give him another lesson with my senshi magic.",says SailorDragon as she calms down and stops looking at the sky.  
  
"I'm not used to people coming up and asking me questions like that. My pastlife was very confusing but I cherish that aspect of learning about my pastlife from start to finish. I became a senshi and also the leader of the Element Team made up of senshis and knights. It was thought that having two genders from different planets would make us as a team to be stronger then of just having a group of all females and one male mate as a add-on but that wasn't the case at all. Our old enemy was too powerful and we all paid the price because of that. We had all be reborn as teenagers with different ages and from different families.",says SailoDragon calmly but I could almost see sadness in her eyes when she finished.  
  
"So you're telling me that you have been dead before?!",says Richie shocked as SailorDragon nods firmly.  
  
"Though if you want to get technical then we've died two times already.",says SailorDragon smiling happily.  
  
How could she be so happy when she talks about her and her team's death?  
  
"Why are you so happy about dieing?",I ask surprised as she glares at me.  
  
"Don't fear death or else it will become your weakness.",says SailorDragon annoyed.  
  
"What if I do?",I ask shakely as she shakes her head.  
  
"Then your enemies will use it to their advantage.",says SailorDragon.  
  
"They wouldn't dare do that to me!",I shout at her as she looks at me annoyed.  
  
"I'm obvisely pushing your buttons. It wasn't my intention but you have to realise in our line of work our enemies are ruthless and yours are probably just wimps with tough powers.",says SailorDragon as I try to calm down a little bit.  
  
"Wimps?! I bet you couldn't beat them with all of your powers combined!",says Richie angerily as SailorDragon shakes her head.  
  
"I stand by my decision until your enemies can prove me wrong.",says SailorDragon.  
  
"What if they took your daughter?",I ask calmly.  
  
"I'd show no mercy towards them after she was safe, of course.",says SailorDragon.  
  
"When are you both leaving?",asks Butterfly Knight curiously.  
  
"Five days left and we still haven't written our school papers on Tokyo.",says Richie frantically.  
  
"Don't mind him. He just loves homework and school too much.",I say as I try to ignore my embaressment.  
  
"We have a friend that's like that so I'm used to it.",says SailorDragon.  
  
"I'll make you both a deal. We'll help you with your reports and then as an added bonus I'll fix your stupid robot from hell for you, Richie. Your part of the bargin, Virgil, is that you let all of us come to where you live so we can have a much needed vacation.",says SailorDragon calmly as Richie stops getting crazy and smiles happily.  
  
"How can you...?",asks Richie but he stops not wanting to make her mad and then she might change her mind.  
  
"Do you *really* have to ask me that question? I'm in a giving mood and that should be a blessing for both of you though I'm probably going to regret doing this in the first place.",says SailorDragon calmly.  
  
"How are we going to explain you just suddenly coming with us on our trip back to our folks?",asks Richie confused.  
  
"That's your other part of the bargin.",says SailorDragon as she smiles slyly at us.  
  
"We'll tell them the truth but convincedly leaving out the part of you all threating us when you are in your alter-egos.",I say as SailorDragon nods firmly.  
  
"Sounds good to me. We'll come here tomorrow in our regular clothes. Rhi-chan will be left with the gaurdians to keep an eye on her.",says SailorDragon calmly as they disappear in a bunch of different colors.  
  
After they leave...We go back to sleep and I fall instantly asleep in my comfy hotel bed.  
  
I am suddenly awakened by the sound of someone knocking on our front door.  
  
I rub my eyes and check the peep hole.  
  
There I see a blurred hape of Sarah Star and her friends.  
  
I let them in sleepil as Sarah looks at her watch.  
  
"It's the afternoon. What are you guys doing still asleep?",says Sarah slightly annoyed.  
  
"Not for us, Sarah. You guys want anything to eat?",I say sleepily as they all shake their heads.  
  
"Nope, we had a great brunch. Thanks to Jake here.",says Sarah cheerfully as a guy wearing a red bandana over his forhead blushes slightly.  
  
"I didn't do anything, really. I just cooked something that I put together.",says Jake trying not to get more embaressed by the complament.  
  
"Stop embaressing my boyfriend, Sarah.",says a girl with matching lavendar hair from Sarah's matching strange haircolor.  
  
"But it was really good. Can I have it again tomorrow for lunch, Jake?",says Sarah as Jake nods firmly.  
  
"I think that I have more then enough for tomorrow's lunch.",says Jake calmly.  
  
"You can cook?",I ask surprised as Jake glares at me dangerously.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that, Virgil?",asks Jake angerily.  
  
"No, I was just surprised that's all. Usually it's the women that cook, not the other way around.",I say surprised.  
  
"Not in our household.",says Sarah calmly as she checks out Richie's broken robot.  
  
"So Sarah can you girls cook? Why did you make Jake cook all of your food?",I ask curiously as Sarah laughs slightly at that.  
  
"I can't. Microwave dinners are about it, that and popcorn. I asked him when we joined our group and he said that he didn't mind it at all since I didn't feel like messing with a stove constantly.",says Sarah as she puts her hand out and a crowbar appears in her hand.  
  
She opens the robot's top and looks at the wires as if she knows what she's doing.  
  
Unfortantly that wakes up Richie as he looks down and sees Sarah messing with his robot.  
  
"Afternoon Richie. I'm fixing your Robot From Hell for you.",says Sarah as Richie shakes his head and goes to the bathroom.  
  
He quickly shuts the door behind him as he comes out and the toilet has been flushed.  
  
"I'm going to order something from the hotel room. Anybody want anything?",says Richie as Sarah's eyes light up excitedly.  
  
"A sundae with a brownie in it.",says Sarah calmly as she goes back to looking at the robot.  
  
She closes her eyes and points her index finger at the robot.  
  
It instantly returns to normal.  
  
"That was amazing.",says Richie sleepily as Sarah nods happily. 


End file.
